


Toxic

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Fun, Other, This is a Britney Spears inspired fic, a weird tag, but that's the prompt so, hahaha, it is also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Suave, smooth, sexy, powerful, toxic. Eobard prepares to take Central City on the ride of its life.A fic written with the song Toxic by Britney Spears in mind as prompted by an anonymous user on Tumblr.





	Toxic

Eobard smiled to himself in the full length mirror which hung in his room. A slim hand ran through the dark hair. None of this was his, but he wore it well. The perfectly fitted and tailored suit? Yes, that was of his own doing. The money, the fame, the power? That was his. But the chiseled features, the dark, broody, sensual looks, those belonged to someone unworthy.

Eobard tugged his suit jacket into place, buttoning the singular button perfectly laying in the middle of his sternum. Everything was falling into place. All that he had to do was set off an explosive chain reaction and set everything in motion. And with a face and body like this, who would deny him? Eobard could feel the power surging through his body in every sense. His fingertips buzzed as the sensations of speed coursed through his veins.

Eobard picked up the glasses laying on the nightstand and slipped them onto his face, feeling a bit like a Clark Kent in his own way; one pair of glasses to hide a secret life. Of course, it was a bit more than just the glasses, but for his moment of feeling like a hero, he didn’t mind the comparison.

Within just a few hours, everyone would hate him. Everything would crumble around him, all the while he was building his empire. He was building his destiny. One little explosion, and everything he wanted would be his again.

One last glance in the mirror with a devilish smirk, a flash of red sparked across his eyes, “it’s showtime.”


End file.
